La Llamada
by Ms. Kane
Summary: One-Shot / La enrevesada mente de Pyro sabe cosas que otros no.


El Pyro se despertó desconcertado, mirando a su alrededor. A través de la suave nevada que caía escuchó un sonido particular, como de un crujir de hojas secas. En las alturas de aquella montaña, blanca y desierta como la luna, el oído se termina por trastornar en necesidad de objetos y sensaciones que recuerden al hogar. Estaba lejos del suyo. Se removió incómodo dentro de su saco de dormir, y no pegó ojo hasta pasadas varias horas, entretenido prendiendo y apagando su encendedor. La llamita bailaba unos segundos y luego era extinguida, reaparecía frente a sus ojos y volvía a desaparecer. Su extraño cerebro se cansó al fin y, adormeciéndose lentamente, volvió al mundo de los sueños cuando el viento del risco se empezaba a tornar más pesado y los ronquidos del Engineer disminuían.

Pero entre el frío viento hululante que entraba a la pequeña cueva y el gemir incesante de la ventisca, volvió a escuchar por segunda vez el sonido.

Esta vez lo oyó muy cerca, a unos pocos metros, y al instante se incorporó dentro de su lecho. Acercándose al capullo que envolvía a su compañero, bajó el cierre de su saco y lo meció por el hombro mientras le hablaba. Confundido y atolondrado por los bruscos remezones el ingeniero se giró hacia él pestañeando. Sólo entendió unas frases sueltas.

 _\- ¿Qué? No, aquí no hay nadie, ni tampoco fuego… Es el viento y la nieve que forman figuras en el aire. Sí… sí… Buenas noches igualmente._

Pero el pirómano, completo extranjero en la nieve, no se durmió de inmediato. Momentos después, había prendido la lámpara de aceite que tenía a su costado, y cuando el Engineer había mirado de reojo a su colega, éste se hallaba sentado tapado con su saco, inmóvil, absorto observando algún punto en el infinito por la apertura de la entrada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la tormenta cesó y los rayos calientes del sol hacían brillar el suelo blanco como verdaderas diademas, ambos tomaron sus mochilas, las ataron a sus espaldas y continuaron por el fatigoso recorrido hasta la aldea.

 _-... Y allí podrás prender una chimenea con fuego, o pedirle a la gente fuegos artificiales, ¿eh? Suena de maravilla… Qué… No, no puedes incendiar el pueblo... No, ni tampoco ver casas quemándose, haré unos arreglos mecánicos en las calderas, y cuando esté listo puedes encender cerillas, todas las que tu quieras, sí, sobre la nieve._

Así hablaban, marchando por la nieve cuesta arriba, mientras el sol en lo alto los hacía sudar y el frío de las alturas los condenaba a abrigarse aún más. Las herramientas resonaban dentro de la caja metálica azul del ingeniero, y el rítmico chasqueo del encendedor entre las manos del enmascarado acompañaban la caminata por un escarpado sendero.

La senda se había vuelto angosta. Engineer avanzaba atrás a paso más lento, Pyro al frente, cuando éste sin previo aviso salió corriendo gritando algo bajo la máscara, balanceándose cerca del precipicio y desapareciendo tras un recodo.

 _\- ¡Pyro!_

El ingeniero se apresuró con cuidado aferrándose a la muralla de roca. Dobló, llegando a un espacio abierto en donde -para su alivio- su amigo se encontraba. Soltó el aire contenido.

 _\- No vuelvas a hacer eso... ¿Qué? Aquí no hay nadie, Pyro._

Las gesturas de incomprensión del pirómano persistían e indicaban algo en el aire, mejor dicho, a lo lejos. El texano suspiró y recordó que contra la fantasiosa e insana locura de su compañero él no podía hacer nada.

 _\- Si, Pyro, yo también lo veo-_ mintió _-. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, que nos pones en peligro. ¿Vale amigo? ¡Gracias!...¿Apurarnos? ¿Cuánto? Todavía tenemos tres días para llegar... Está bien, pero esta noche igual acampamos, me estoy muriendo de sed._

Dicha noche el texano se hidrató con la cantimplora y durmió tranquilo. En cambio nuestro pirómano amigo se quedó jugando a solas bajo las estrellas y la aurora boreal, siguiendo a un ente que sólo surgía en su imaginación, adornado de rojos vibrantes en arcoíris y centelleos de algún otro planeta, que flotaba en el aire como una pluma de fénix, mientras le hacía señas hacia la lejanía invitándolo a ir. Pero el otro negaba triste con la cabeza diciéndole que su amigo tenía que descansar.

Al día siguiente continuaron la travesía a paso rápido. Fantaseando sobre sus futuros proyectos en la aldea, dejando sus huellas sobre el manto de hielo esponjoso, el Engineer olvidó por completo el asunto de las alucinaciones de su compañero, y éste por su parte sólo lo siguió sin decir ni pío, pero evidentemente más feliz de lo normal.

Atardecía. Entonces el ingeniero sintió una brisa caliente, y un aire espeso anómalo lo extrañó en gran medida. Su colega miró al cielo, grisáceo, y notó el color rojizo del fuego, una iluminación anaranjada que despedía chispas incandescentes.

 _\- Oh no…_

Con espanto, al subir la colina y apreciar la escena desde las alturas, el Engineer presenció cómo las lenguas de fuego consumían las paredes, derribaban los techos, y absorbían la aldea entera. Ya no era un incipiente poblado de mineros, sino tan sólo una fogata gigantesca en medio de la montaña. Huellas de hace horas en fila perdiéndose tras la colina vecina mostraban el camino que habían seguido los pobladores. ¿Quedaría alguien con vida atrapado, o algo que rescatar de las brasas?

Soltó sus herramientas sobre la nieve y corrió hacia el pueblo, tapándose con una paño la nariz y boca. El Pyro lo siguió dando brincos contento.


End file.
